This invention relates generally to a cat litter box and, more particularly, to a cat litter box providing ventilation of its litter content.
House cats often are confined for extended periods in dwellings such as houses and apartments. The maintenance of sanitary conditions in such dwellings requires the use of litter boxes. To prevent the generation of unpleasant odors, the litter content of litter boxes must be frequently replaced. The requirement for frequent litter replacement is both costly and labor intensive.
In attempts to diminish the above described problem, litter boxes including powered ventilation systems have been proposed. Litter boxes of that type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,559 and 4,546,727. Although somewhat alleviating the problems associated with frequent litter replacement, prior ventilated litter boxes have not been completely satisfactory because of disadvantages such as high cost, structural complexity and insufficient ventilating flow.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved litter box having an improved powered ventilation system.